In general, navigation systems are typically employed to assist travelers in determining travel routes and obtaining other useful travel information. For example, navigation systems may implement functions to calculate a travel route toward a desired end destination identified by a user starting from a given location as determined using Global Positioning System (UPS) technology. Navigation systems may further implement functions for predicting the location of a driver's destination while en route, and use the predicted to decide what information to automatically present to the driver depending on the predicted destination. In particular, conventional destination prediction techniques may involve capturing travel data in real-time during a journey, and using the captured data (along with other data/processes) to determine a current position of the vehicle and predict where the vehicle is heading. As the vehicle continues on the journey, the prediction process will repeat continually, predicting new destinations as unexpected decisions are made by the vehicle/driver. With such conventional prediction techniques, large amounts of information (including previous journey information) must be obtained and processed on the fly (i.e. during the journey) in order to predict a destination, which can be inefficient resulting in delayed or inaccurate prediction results.